


Real Sweet but I Wish You Were Sober

by crystallights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background WooSan - Freeform, Drinking, Fluff, I wrote this instead of doing online class, Knees weak but you talk pretty proud wow, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Rated Mature because making out, This is wholesome I promise, Wish You Were Sober inspired this fic, Wish You Were Sober!AU, Wish You Were Sober!AU cuz CONAN GIRL, college party, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallights/pseuds/crystallights
Summary: Yeosang only sees Seonghwa at parties, but outside of said parties, he really thinks they could be great friends. Or maybe something more. If only they didn’t just make out when they were drunk.Alternatively: Yeosang and Seonghwa meet at a party. Yeosang wants to be more, but he’s afraid of losing whatever he already has with Seonghwa in the process.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Real Sweet but I Wish You Were Sober

**Author's Note:**

> So y’all, this is my first ATEEZ fanfic, and the first fanfic that I’m publishing. (I have some WIPs, which I will hopefully be finishing and publishing later uwu). So, feedback is most definitely appreciated! 
> 
> If I’m being completely honest, I had a hard time fleshing out the story and writing the ending, but I really tried, and I’m actually really proud of the outcome! I wanted to give what I could to the stans because I know this quarantine is rough for all of us. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S. This fic was inspired by “Wish You Were Sober” by Conan Gray, so feel free to point out some parallels to the song (or listen along while you read this). ;)

Yeosang never really liked parties. That wasn’t really his scene. Yes, he went with his friends occasionally when they practically forced him, but he normally wouldn’t go by his own free will. 

Well, until he met Seonghwa. 

The first time he met Seonghwa at a party, it was kind of by accident. 

Yeosang really didn’t want to go to the party. 

“Come on Yeosang, you never leave your dorm!” Wooyoung whined, tugging at his arm.  
“Come with us and live a little!”

“I need to study,” Yeosang said, freeing his arm from Wooyoung’s grip. “You guys will have fun without me. You always do.” 

“Hey, just because we spend every party making out doesn’t mean that we don’t want you to be there,” San pipes up. 

Yeosang and Wooyoung both glare at him.

“What did I say?” San says, putting his hands up in mock defense. 

“Ok, why don’t we make a deal,” Wooyoung says, trying to bargain with him. 

“Like what,” Yeosang says, looking at him with a bored expression. 

“What if I did your laundry for a week?” Wooyoung barters. 

“You can’t even do your own,” Yeosang says, going back to his work. “I have to constantly remind you to do yours.” 

Wooyoung lets out a small cry. 

“Ok, so then why don’t we make a deal,” San says, causing Yeosang to look up. 

“What?” 

“How about, if you don’t go to this party, your skateboard gets it,” San says, pulling Yeosang’s skateboard from its usual place in the closet. 

Yeosang narrows his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“You and I both know I would,” San says, holding the deck of the skateboard between his pointer finger and thumb. 

Yeosang and San keep glaring at each other, while Wooyoung keeps looking back and forth between the two of them. 

Yeosang finally gives in and throws his hands up in defeat. 

“Fine, I’ll go, but don’t expect me to have a good time,” Yeosang says, getting up from his chair to get ready. 

“Yay!” San says cheerfully, almost like he had forgotten about his previous threat to destroy Yeosang’s skateboard five seconds prior. 

“But y’all better not leave me alone to fend for myself,” Yeosang says. 

“Of course we won’t,” Wooyoung says, sure of himself. “Who do you take us for?” He swings one of his arms around San’s shoulders. 

As soon as they got to the frat house, San and Wooyoung had ditched him almost immediately, to go get drunk or whatever else they wanted to do together, things that Yeosang really didn’t want to think too much about. Yeosang went to the kitchen to get a drink, then started wandering around the house aimlessly, not really sure what he was looking for. He walked into the main lobby of the house, and that’s when someone caught his eye. He recognized him from another dance organization on campus that his own organization had collabed with, but he hadn’t interacted with him very much, so he didn’t know him very well. He was sitting on the couch alone, looking forlorn, surrounded by couples of every orientation making out. 

Yeosang knew he should have probably tried to find someone he knew, or better yet, just go home, but he couldn’t help himself for some reason. Something drew him to that boy, and before he knew it, he was sitting right next to him on the couch, holding a cup of beer. 

“Hey,” Yeosang says, trying to start a conversation. The boy looks over at him, his pupils dilated, obviously drunk. 

“Hey, I’m Seonghwa,” he says, holding out his hand for Yeosang to take. Yeosang takes it hesitantly and shakes his hand. 

“This party’s shit,” Seonghwa says, taking a drink from his own cup of alcohol. “Wanna dip?” He looks toward Yeosang with a questioning expression. 

Yeosang didn’t have much experience in the whole romance area, but was this guy flirting with him? Or even more, trying to get with him alone? 

“Um, why don’t we just stay here?” Yeosang says hesitantly. Without a doubt, this boy was cute, but he knew close to nothing about him, and he wasn’t very keen on making out with an (almost) complete stranger. 

“Oh come on,” Seonghwa says with a laugh, suddenly standing and grabbing Yeosang’s hand, pulling him up. “I won’t try and kiss you if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m not that far gone,” Seonghwa continues with a wink. 

Yeosang feels his face heat up, but complies anyway, following Seonghwa to wherever they were going. 

After making their way up a staircase, past many other couples making out, they find their way to a balcony of the frat house. Seonghwa lets go of Yeosang’s hand, much to his own mixed disappointment and relief. At the loss of contact, Yeosang just wipes his hand on the leg of his pants. 

He just watches as Seonghwa takes a seat on one of the pool chairs there, for who knows what reason (it’s a frat house, come on), and lays down while taking another sip from his cup. 

Yeosang keeps staring despite himself. 

Maybe the one sip of alcohol he had was getting to his head. He takes another sip and sits down.

“So, what are you doing here,” Seonghwa says, breaking the silence and pulling Yeosang out of his thoughts. “I’m assuming you’re not here to party.” Yeosang takes his attention away from his cup and goes back to staring at Seonghwa. 

“My friends dragged me here,” Yeosang says. “They said I don’t get out enough, so they drag me here, and then leave me as soon as we get here.” 

“Well, that tells me that they probably really wanted you to let loose and have some fun on your own,” Seonghwa says, taking another drink. 

“That’s exactly what they wanted me to do, so I’m a clown for thinking they’d actually stay with me throughout the night,” Yeosang says, jokingly. “They’re just more… concerned with each other than they are with me right now.” 

“So they’re eating each other’s faces off,” Seonghwa says bluntly. Yeosang looks up. 

“I was trying to be more subtle, but yeah, I guess that works too,” Yeosang says with a slight laugh. He puts his drink down and leans back on the pool chair that he’s in. 

“What are you doing here? I’m assuming you’re not here to hook up,” Yeosang says sarcastically. 

“Bold of you to assume that. You could be falling right into my flawless trap,” Seonghwa says with a laugh, downing the rest of his cup. “You’re cute you know. I wouldn’t mind making out with you.” He puts his cup down on the floor and sits up. 

“Oh wow,” Yeosang says from his spot on the balcony. “Knees weak but you talk pretty proud huh.” He puts an arm over his eyes. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Seonghwa whines from the other side. “I’m not completely gone, but I’m still drunk.” Yeosang lifts his arm away and gives Seonghwa a slight smile. He sits up. 

“I’m a psych major,” Yeosang starts. “You’re nervous, so you’re covering it up with fake confidence.” Yeosang sees Seonghwa visibly freeze and he lets out a laugh. “I told you.” Yeosang lies back down, putting his arm back over his eyes. 

“Hey, that’s not fair, you don’t know I’m nervous!” Seonghwa starts. “And, even if I was, could you really blame me? Like I said before, you’re cute.” Seonghwa crosses his arms and looks away. 

Yeosang, once again, removes his arm from his eyes to look at Seonghwa.

Without a doubt, Seonghwa was handsome. And Yeosang was sure he knew it too. Seonghwa seemed like an expert at using his looks to his advantage. 

“Well, yeah, so are you,” Yeosang says without thinking. As soon as it registers in his mind what he’s said, he immediately wants to take it back as his face heats up. Seonghwa just starts laughing. 

“Well look who’s weak in the knees and proud now?” Seonghwa says with a grin. Yeosang just looks over at him with a fake scowl. 

“Yeah, that’s not what I said earlier,” Yeosang counters, a small smile playing at his lips. “But it’s cute that you’re trying.” Yeosang picks up his cup off the ground and takes another sip. 

“Hey,” Seonghwa says, his voice suddenly serious. Yeosang looks up and is met with a gaze that even he doesn’t know how to decipher. 

But, if he had to guess, it was somewhere along the lines of “panicked-gay-wanting-to-make-out-with-the-boy-in-front-of-him.” 

It looked similar to the looks that San and Wooyoung gave each other when they were first getting together. But, Yeosang digresses. 

“What?” Yeosang says, looking straight at Seonghwa. 

“You can’t say that,” Seonghwa says. “You can’t say I’m cute.” 

“Why?” Yeosang responds, even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer.

“Because it makes me want to kiss you,” Seonghwa says, eyes glassy, obviously drunk, but seeming so, so sure of himself. 

“Then do it,” Yeosang says, once again before he can stop himself. 

Before he knew it, Seonghwa was next to him, grabbing his face and kissing him. 

Yeosang was taken aback, but the sensation was something he had never felt before. 

It made him feel alive, like electricity was buzzing through him. 

But, eventually he started getting dizzy from lack of air, and he put his hands on Seonghwa’s chest, ready to push him away. 

That’s when, of course, The Dream Team™ walked in and fucked up his little moment. 

“No, I promise I saw him come up here with someone; I’m not that drunk,” Yeosang heard Wooyoung say as the door to the balcony opened and light flooded out. 

Seonghwa leaned back from the shock of the light, with Yeosang’s hands still on his chest. 

“What the fuck?” Wooyoung says loudly from the doorway. 

“What? What’s going I can’t see,” San says, peeking from behind Wooyoung. 

“He’s making out with someone! I told him this would be good for him!” Wooyoung says, still gawking at the sight before him. 

“You know, ‘he’ is right the fuck here,” Yeosang says, turning away from Seonghwa to face Wooyoung and San. 

“Ok, sorry, we’ll leave you two alone,” San says with a wink, coming up from behind Wooyoung to shut the door. Yeosang rolls his eyes.

“Fuck both of you,” he says as the door is closing. 

“Yeah, don’t fuck us, but maybe him,” he hears Wooyoung yell right as the door clicks shut. 

Yeosang feels his face burning and lets out a defeated sigh. He turns back to Seonghwa.  
“Sorry about that,” he tells him, not really able to make direct eye contact. Seonghwa just lets out a small laugh. 

“It’s fine really. That’s what friends are for,” Seonghwa tells him with a smile. Yeosang can’t help but smile back. 

So, that’s how it got started. 

His dumbass friends leaving him to fend for himself, and baam, a new friend. 

Or make out buddy. 

Or possible boyfriend. 

Yeosang wasn’t really sure what Seonghwa was to him. 

Or even what Seonghwa thought he was to him.

Yeosang and Seonghwa exchanged numbers, and never failed to let the other know when they were going to go to a party. 

And that’s all their relationship was for a while. 

But, Yeosang always wondered: Why couldn’t we be friends? Could we be more if we wanted to? Why is this all our relationship is? 

However much he thought about these things though, he never bothered to try and change them. 

He just kept meeting and hooking up with Seonghwa at parties.

“What are you majoring in?” Yeosang asked Seonghwa, sitting next to him on the couch. There was a girl beside him laughing a little too loudly, but he had grown to enjoy Seonghwas’s presence, so he just ignored her. 

“I’m an English major,” Seonghwa answered, taking another drink of beer. “For better or worse, that’s up to you to decide.” Yeosang lets out a small laugh. 

“There’s nothing bad or shameful about being an English major, you know,” Yeosang tells him, grabbing at his hand. Seonghwa flinches at the contact, but he doesn’t pull his hand away. 

“Well, I wish my parents thought that way,” Seonghwa said, staring glass-eyed and infatuated at their interlocked hands. 

“It’s okay if they don’t agree with your choices,” Yeosang continues. “Just as long as you’re happy.” 

Yeosang looks up just to see Seonghwa staring intently at him. “That’s the best fucking advice anyone has ever given me,” Seonghwa said seriously. 

Yeosang laughed when he saw how serious Seonghwa was. “It’s really just pretty cliche advice if I’m being honest.” 

That’s when that laughing-too-loud girl decided to add clumsiness to her personality, and leaned back and spilled her drink right onto Yeosang. 

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” said the girl, quickly standing up to look at the damage she had done. “Here let me help you,” she said as she reached for a napkin to try and damage control the situation. 

“It’s ok, I can do it myself,” Yeosang said, getting up off the couch. 

“No, no, it was my fault, I should help you clean up,” she said, ready to follow him to wherever he was going. 

“I think I can handle cleaning up myself.” 

“No, no I insi-”

“I’ll help my boyfriend clean up, don’t worry,” Seonghwa says from behind Yeosang, startling him. 

The color visibly drains from the girl's face.

“Oh, I’m sorry - I didn’t know you were-” 

“It’s ok, just next time, if you want to flirt with someone, just do it. You don’t have to go through the trouble of spilling beer on them,” Seonghwa says, winking at her. 

The girl turns red, quickly stutters out one more apology, and turns around to go back with her friends. 

Yeosang is still looking at the girl, trying to process what Seonghwa said, and the girl’s reaction to everything. 

Boyfriend? Why did he call me his boyfriend? Was she trying to flirt with me? Was he flirting with her? 

Yeosang couldn’t even begin to process all his thoughts before Seonghwa grabbed him by his shoulder and started leading him somewhere. 

“Wait, wait, where are we going?” Yeosang said, frantic. 

“Calm down, Yeosang,” Seonghwa said, calmly. “We’re just going to the bathroom to get that shit off of you and your clothes.” 

“Oh,” was all Yeosang could say, his thoughts moving a mile a minute. 

When they got to a bathroom, Seonghwa led him inside, shut the door behind him, and turned to face Yeosang. 

“What’s on your mind,” he said, crossing his arms and looking at Yeosang. 

Yeosang snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Seonghwa. 

“What do you mean?” Yeosang answered, his throat dry. 

“Don’t think that just because you’re a psych major that you’re the only one that can read people,” Seonghwa says. “Now seriously, you probably need to wash that alcohol off.”  
Seonghwa points to Yeosang’s hair and shoulders. 

Yeosang looked at himself and the mirror and saw that his hair had some streaks of beer, but his shirt had gotten the brunt of the spill. 

“Oh shit,” Yeosang said with a slight laugh. He went over to the shower and turned it on. He hears Seonghwa stutter behind him and something hit the counter. 

“What are you doing?!” Seonghwa said frantically. 

Yeosang turned around and saw him sitting on the floor, leaning against the door, and covering his eyes with both of his hands. 

“What are you doing?” Yeosang says, laughing. “I’m just going to rinse my hair.” 

Seonghwa peeks through a gap between his fingers and looks at him. 

“Oh, well,” Seonghwa says, trailing off and removing his hands from his face. 

“What did you think I was going to do?” Yeosang said, teasingly. Yeosang sees Seonghwa flush. 

“Um, that’s not important right now,” Seonghwa mumbles, looking down. Yeosang just gives him a small smile and turns towards the shower to rinse his hair. 

After that, he realizes that his shirt was sticky and uncomfortable from the alcohol, so he reaches to take it off. It isn’t until the shirt is almost completely off that he hears Seonghwa hit the door again. 

“I thought you said you were just going to wash your hair!” he says, covering his eyes again. 

Yeosang laughs. “I’m just taking off my shirt, it’s not that big of a deal,” he says calmly. 

Seonghwa once again removes his hands from his face and looks at Yeosang.

“You’re staring,” Yeosang says. 

“You’re pretty,” Seonghwa says back. 

With that, Yeosang flushes and turns around and tries to rinse off his shoulders. 

“Hey, I was going to ask you something,” Yeosang says, still rinsing off. 

“What?” Seonghwa says, trying to look at everything in the bathroom except Yeosang.

“You told that girl that next time she wanted to flirt, to just do it and not spill beer on someone. Was she actually trying to flirt with me?” Yeosang turns the shower off and grabs some paper towels to dry his shoulders and hair off. He hears Seonghwa laugh. 

“You’re kinda dense if you don’t actually know,” Seonghwa says, looking up at him. “Why do you think she was laughing so hard? She was trying to get your attention.” 

Yeosang looks at Seonghwa in complete disbelief. 

“Really? I thought she was just trying to be ‘quirky’ or whatever,” Yeosang says, making air quotes around the word “quirky.” 

Seonghwa laughs out loud, bright and cheerful. 

“You really are dense, huh?” Seonghwa says. 

“Well, I’m un-dense enough to know that you find me attractive,” Yeosang says, sitting down in front of Seonghwa. “Especially right now,” he continues smugly. 

Seonghwa just looks at him and smiles softly. “I wasn’t trying to be subtle about it, so don’t start thinking you’re the greatest detective out here,” Seonghwa says jokingly. “I did call you my boyfriend back there.” 

Yeosang feels his face heat up, but still laughs despite himself. 

After he feels his temperature returns back to normal, he looks back at Seonghwa again. 

“Why did you call me your boyfriend?” Yeosang says, genuinely curious. 

Seonghwa shrugs. “She really seemed like she was going to do just about damn anything to get you alone. I figured it was better for her to know you weren’t interested before she made any moves.” 

“Huh,” Yeosang says, thinking out loud. “Thank you for that.” 

Seonghwa gives him a small nod. 

Before he could even organize the thoughts in his head, he’s already moving towards Seonghwa and grabbing his face. 

“Can I kiss you?” Yeosang says, looking into Seonghwa’s eyes. 

Seonghwa nods, looking dazed (and not just from the alcohol). 

Yeosang connects their lips, and feels that same feeling he had when he first kissed Seonghwa. 

He felt a shock pass through him as soon as their lips met. 

Yeosang felt Seonghwa’s hands moving across his bare torso, and Yeosang wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, pulling him closer. 

Just when Yeosang started running out of air (yet again), the door to the bathroom opened. 

The force from the door opening pushed Seonghwa onto Yeosang, knocking them down, causing Seonghwa to land on top of him. 

Seonghwa quickly stops kissing him and says, “Oh shit, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” He looks down at Yeosang with concern in his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, but who the fuck opened the door. I thought it was locked,” Yeosang says, moving a little bit underneath Seonghwa to get a better view of the door. 

Standing at the door, once again, is The Dream Team™, both of their mouths agape. 

Yeosang rolls his eyes. 

“Holy shit, Yeosang is getting it on,” Wooyoung says, hitting San and pointing at Seonghwa and Yeosang tangled on the bathroom floor.

Yeosang rolls his eyes again, moving Seonghwa off of him so that he could sit up. 

“We really have to stop meeting like this,” San says cheekily, looking at both of them, still on the floor. 

“Yes, we do,” Yeosang says, standing up. “How the hell did you guys open the door? I thought we locked it.” 

“We got the key from Hongjoong cuz I really had to pee,” Wooyoung says, smiling sheepishly. “We thought someone had accidentally locked the door.” 

“But we’ll leave you alone if you’re busy, don’t worry,” San says, his tone teasing. 

“No it’s fine, you can pee. Knock yourselves out,” Yeosang says, grabbing Seonghwa’s hand and pulling him off the floor. 

Yeosang leads himself and Seonghwa out the door, right in between Wooyoung and San. 

Seonghwa complies willingly. 

“I see you’re into bottoms, huh,” San yells after them, causing Yeosang to roll his eyes and blush. 

Once they leave, they try to find a moderately quiet place to be. 

They decide to sit on the backyard patio. 

“Again, I’m sorry for my friends,” Yeosang says, shaking his head. “They’re a pair of dumbasses.” 

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” Seonghwa says, smiling softly at him. “They seem like nice boys that really want what’s best for you.” 

“They are good friends, for what it’s worth,” Yeosang says, looking at the clusters of people in the backyard. “They just love to clown me whenever I actually find a guy, since I never do.” 

“Even if I’m a bottom?” Seonghwa says, winking at him. 

Yeosang’s cheeks grow red and he yelps at Seonghwa’s comment. 

“Shut up!” Yeosang says, hitting his shoulder. 

Another frat house was throwing a party to celebrate their three year anniversary without any hazing scandals (yes, really), so naturally, San and Wooyoung had decided to drag Yeosang along. 

“Come on, I’m pretty sure your boy will be there,” San said, pulling Yeosang from behind him, and into the house. 

Yeosang gave him a disinterested look. “Do I look like I care if he’s here?” Yeosang said, bluffing. 

Of course I do. 

“Of course you do,” Wooyoung says, pinching one of his cheeks. “You’ve seemed happier since you’ve met him. You should ask him to hang out outside of parties. Who knows, it could lead to an actual relationship.” Wooyoung smiles with a far away look in his eyes. 

Yeosang elbows him in the ribs. 

“Ow!” 

Yeosang went to the kitchen to get a drink, and he texted Seonghwa to see if he was at the party. San and Wooyoung left him to his own devices, naturally. 

After a while, Seonghwa still hadn’t responded, so Yeosang came to the conclusion that he wasn’t at this party. 

Yeosang climbed up the stairs. He decided that if Seonghwa wasn’t here, finding a quiet place to sulk was just as good as anything at this point. As he finished climbing the last set of stairs, he ran into someone. 

“Oh, shit my-” Yeosang started. As he turned, he came face to face with Seonghwa. “I’m  
sorry,” he finished quietly, staring at Seonghwa. He looked so beautiful, his eyes wide, and the high points of his cheeks highlighted with sweat. 

Seonghwa was staring at him too. 

They didn’t say anything to each other for about a minute, opting to stare at each other for that amount of time instead.

Then, Seonghwa suddenly downed the rest of his cup, and dropped it to the ground.  
He grabbed Yeosang and pulled him into an empty room nearby, and gently pushed him against the back of the door. 

“Has anyone ever told you how fucking beautiful you are?” Seonghwa said, grabbing at Yeosang’s hands.

Yeosang just stared back at him, unable to form a coherent sentence in his brain, much less out loud. 

Before he could say anything in response, Seonghwa continued. 

“Can I kiss you?” Seonghwa says, softly and quietly, brushing Yeosang’s hair out of his face. 

This scene is familiar, Yeosang thinks. Except last time it happened, I was the one asking him if I could kiss him. 

“Yeah, if you want to,” Yeosang says, his voice catching in his throat towards the end. 

Seonghwa softly pushed Yeosang’s shoulders against the door, and connected their lips together. 

Yeosang, once again, felt electricity spark through him. 

He felt like he and Seonghwa really had a connection, like they could really be more. 

Seonghwa pushes him harder against the door, and Yeosang makes a squeak in his throat. 

In response, Seonghwa pushes his hands under Yeosang’s shirt to feel more skin, and Yeosang puts his arms around Seonghwa’s torso to pull him even closer. 

From there, Seonghwa stops kissing Yeosang to move to his neck. Yeosang whines from loss of contact, but he quickly gets over it as Seonghwa starts to bite his neck. 

Right then, the door to the room begins to open. 

Seonghwa pushes Yeosang against the door to try and keep it closed, but The Three Fates had other plans. 

And, because The Three Fates think that Yeosang’s life is a damn comedy show, The Dream Team™ once again, opens the door and knocks both of them down. 

The door opens and pushes Yeosang off balance, and he falls down, landing on top of Seonghwa. 

Light comes streaming into the room from the hallway, and Yeosang hears a shriek from behind him. 

“I told you he was a bottom!” Yeosang hears San say loudly. 

Yeosang feels Seonghwa shift underneath him to look at San and Wooyoung in the doorway. 

“Not normally, but I am for him,” Yeosang hears Seonghwa say smugly. 

Yeosang feels his face heat up again, and quickly moves off from on top of Seonghwa, flustered.

“Ok, that’s it, I did not need to know that,” Wooyoung says, grabbing San, dragging him out of the room, and shutting the door. 

“Awww, look, did you see him? Yeosang got so shyyyy,” San coos from behind the closed door. 

“Yeah, he’s whipped,” Wooyoung replies. “But I definitely could have gone without knowing about his sex life.” 

“We can still fucking hear you!” Yeosang screams at them from inside the room. 

“Oh fuck,” he hears San say. Yeosang hears a thud against a wall, which probably means San grabbed Wooyoung to jet, but he probably ran them both into a wall. 

When Yeosang thinks they’re both out of an earshot, he turns to Seonghwa to apologize. 

“Don’t apologize. Seriously, it’s fine,” Seonghwa says, still laying on the floor. 

“You know, for all their teasing about us being together, you don’t seem to be very phased by it,” Yeosang says, cautiously. 

He liked having Seonghwa around, even if he was just a makeout buddy. He didn’t want to risk having him out of his life completely by pushing this topic, but he really wanted to know. 

Would he ever be open to being something more? 

“Maybe it’s because I wouldn’t really mind if we were actually together,” Seonghwa says, looking over to where Yeosang was sitting. “You’re pretty cool to hang around with, even if I’ve only hung out with you at parties when I’m drunk.” 

Yeosang looks back at Seonghwa, infatuated with how he looked, on the floor, pretty and vulnerable. 

“Well, would you ever consider hanging out together, maybe outside of just making out at parties where we’re both drunk?” Yeosang says, moving closer to where Seonghwa was. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Seonghwa says cutely, reaching up to poke Yeosang’s cheek. “Especially if I get to know more about you.” 

Yeosang gives him a small smile after that. 

“I’d like to get to know sober you more, too,” Yeosang says, laying down next to Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa lets out a small laugh. “Bold of you to assume I act any different sober.” 

Yeosang smiles and grabs Seonghwa’s hand.

Outside the door

“Can you hear what they’re saying?” San asks Wooyoung, both of them leaning against the door trying to listen to what Yeosang and Seonghwa are saying. 

“Shut up, I’m trying to listen,” Wooyoung hisses back. “They’re talking quietly.” 

As soon as he says that, the door opens, and both of them jump back, startled. 

“Oh shit,” San says, jumping back in shock. “Sorry guys! We were just looking for uh, the bathroom!” 

San said that like he had some sort of epiphany, like looking for the bathroom was the best cop out in history. 

Seonghwa laughs, wrapping an arm around Yeosang’s torso. 

“Well, look at how the turn tables,” Seonghwa says. 

Yeosang cringes internally, but laughs when he sees San and Wooyoung’s confused faces.

Yeosang was looking forward to having Seonghwa around.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback, kudos, and comments. All will be appreciated!


End file.
